Tokyo Ghoul: REborn for REvenge
by chronical199
Summary: The aftermath of the CCG battle has left the remnants of Anteiku devastated. Kaneki is going mad. Touka is trying to believe anteiku is still here. and everyone else is stuck in sorrow. but, when Kaneki finds a dark secret behind some of his friends and how they helped his doctor make Kaneki a hybrid, he is REborn but only for one thing. REvenge.
1. Come Back

**So, I haven't finished RWBY: RACE to finality yet, and I know I said I wouldn't do another fic until I finished it, but I couldn't help myself. So, I decided, why not write a Tokyo ghoul fic! But, this is one thing you should know. SPOILER ALERT! This takes place from the manga, which is a lot better than the anime in my opinion. But, this isn't stopping RACE to finality. I will do this as well, and then so on and so on. So, hope you enjoy Tokyo Ghoul: REborn For REvenge!**

* * *

A boy jumped out of the way of a pointed rapier like sword, it cutting close to his face. He landed a few feet away from the man, his white hair flowing from the swift dodge. As he brought up his face, a mask that had a mad smile on it and an eyepatch on the right side. The boy anticipated yet another attack as the other man jabbed into his direction, dodging that as well. _'Damn, all I can do is dodge…'_ the boy thought, his mask almost cut off his face. The boy slid back, using his rinkaku kagune to ease his slide.

"Damn it, Arima." The boy mumbled through clenched teeth. It was enough that he was fighting someone from the CCG, but this was mad. He was mad. This boy, was Kaneki Ken. He was a hybrid of human and ghoul. And, he was superior to any other ghoul because he was a one-eyed ghoul. He was never one to fit in either. He had gone through so much to protect those he cared for. And it was in his moments with Arima he thought he was going to lose. But he couldn't. He was going to fight to the very end. For Yoshimura, for Yomo, for Hinami, for Touka, for **Anteiku**.

Kaneki let out a war cry and launched towards the other white haired CCG investigator, but didn't think ahead. Arima sidestepped, simply dodging Kaneki's attack. This left the boy vulnerable, giving Arima a great opening for an attack. He took his quinque rapier and stabbed Kaneki through his stomach, narrowly missing the scar of when Kaneki had his surgery. It was deep, and it allowed Kaneki to think a little bit before anything. _'Should I stop? Should I give up and run?' _the thoughts all raced through his head as he dodged another quinque was being launched at him, the hammer like weapon almost smashing him against the concrete. He was still thinking, though. He wanted to run away. But, at the same time, he wanted to finish what he started. Kaneki wasn't sure until he was against a wall, the quinque going a little deeper. So, he decided what he thought was best for himself. He decided to live to fight another day.

Kaneki pushed the quinque out of his stomach, and jumped off into the distance. The boy tripped while running, some blood flowing out of his wound. And before Arima could do anything more, Kaneki was gone. Arima wasn't going to follow the half-ghoul, but thought it wasn't necessary. The white haired investigator walked over and picked up the rapier quinque, the blood on it dripping off slowly but steady. After sheathing both quinque's, Arima walked off toward some more CCG officers that had witnessed the battle between ghoul and investigator.

* * *

A purple haired girl was sitting in an empty alleyway, her eyes wide in shock. The things that had happened to her family, to her friends. She hadn't witnessed it, but she could hear it. The screams of agony from the ghouls that were being killed. And it horrified her. She even thought she had heard Kaneki scream, too. The girl looked around her while she was sitting in the cold snow, footsteps sounding in the alley. And, out of the shadows a tall man in a coat walked out, an apathetic expression on his face. He looked down at the girl and held out his hand.

"Come on, Touka-chan. We need to move." Touka just kept looking at him. She slowly let her hand fall into the man's hand, and stood up.

"Yomo-san," She asked suddenly, "is…Hinami okay?"

Yomo just nodded, and this gave Touka a small amount of relief. She didn't want to lose her, as she had already lost so much. So they walked. They walked away from what was now happening. The two ghouls walked down the alley, through the snow, through all the sorrow. They headed forward. They would have to restart. And one thought repeated itself in Touka's mind, over and over again.

_'You'd better still be alive, Bakaneki.'_

* * *

Kaneki stood against an alley wall, his deep breathing visible in the cold snow. It wasn't healing. His wound wasn't healing like it should. Probably because he was hungry, but he couldn't feed now. It was suicide to go back out there, and even he knew it. He needed to find Anteiku, he needed to be reassured everyone was okay. He wasn't going to die like this, not today. As he kept walking, familiar memories began to sweep in his mind. His first coffee. When he got his mask. His first encounter with an investigator. Then he smelt something. And it was so familiar, he smirked under his now loose mask.

Kaneki stumbled forward as he let go of the wound at his side, blood oozing out violently. He took a step and cringed, but that didn't stop him from moving forward. That when it started. He grabbed his finger with his thumb, all in the same hand, and clutched them together.

**'Crack'**

* * *

Touka swiftly turned around as she heard a 'crack' emanate from the alley they were so previously in. Yomo also heard this, and so he slipped his mask over and jumped onto the top of a telephone pole. He jumped from that pole to a building and Touka watched him do so. That's when she saw him stumble backwards from the sight that had befallen him. The purple haired girl didn't know what to expect, but even this sight shocked Yomo.

"Yomo-san," she grabbed his attention, "Is everything alright?" Yomo was about to respond but was greeted by the whole alley being engulfed in what looked like centipedes. Touka stared wide eyed at this because they looked so familiar yet so horrific. It confused her. She didn't know what to expect, but Yomo came running her way.

"Move, now Touka!" And with that, Touka and Yomo ran for their lives. The alley was soon torn up from the violent force of whatever the thing was. A piece of rubble was thrown towards them, missing the by a few feet. The purple haired girl launched forward to dodge a trashcan before being grabbed by Yomo. And soon enough, they were walking down a familiar walkway. It was the one Touka had seen Kaneki walk with Rize on. The fond memory flowed through her mind. When he wasn't the way he was now. When he didn't change. And those memories were memories she cherished. As they walked down the road, they took a right instead of a left, heading towards the place Kaneki and Rize had been headed. Down there was a building still under construction, and it was also a great place to hide. They found a small shelter looking place and hid there for the time being. All was silent until Touka asked,

"Yomo-san, what was in the alley?" Yomo looked at her with an unreadable expression before answering her question.

"There was a starved ghoul on the edge of insanity, and a very powerful one at that." Touka went wide eyed. There was a ghoul that could scare away yomo? No, not possible. Touka just continued the conversation.

"But if they're hungry, shouldn't we help? It Anti-" she started before being interrupted by Yomo.

"Touka-chan, Antieku is gone. Yoshimura is gone…Kaneki is go-"

"NO, HE'S NOT GONE! I WONT BELIEVE THAT!"

"Touka-chan, I was-" she didn't let Yomo finish.

"No! I know he is out there! He will come back to us! I have faith that he will return to Antieku." Touka was on the verge of tears, as she was displaying feelings no one had seen from her. Yomo paused for a moment before continuing,

"Kaneki-kun is not dead, Touka-chan," he simply stated as Touka looked at him, "The Kaneki you wish to see, though, has been gone for a long time."

Touka was shocked the words that came out of his mouth. It was for two reasons. One, Yomo just used a lot of words. Two, because he was right. Kaneki had changed when the bastards in aogiri tortured him. They took him away and when he came back he wasn't the same. In fact, he didn't come back. Or he only did once, but that was one time. She was about to accept the fact that the Kaneki she knew and loved was gone, when suddenly they heard the sound of sirens and soldiers.

"It's the CCG…" Yomo said as he looked out of their little shelter. Touka was to tired to run anymore. She was so tired, and she wanted to sleep.

"I'm done with running right now, Yomo-san."

"Then get some sleep, Touka-chan. I will keep watch" and with that, Touka when over and found a tarp hanging over some supplies. It wasn't going to be the best sleep, but it would do. She wrapped herself up in the tarp, and the purple haired ghoul fell into sleep.

* * *

Kaneki was lying on the ground in the alleyway, his hands clutching his head. As soon as he started walking, he saw Yomo on the roof above with his mask on. Kaneki was about to say hello, but was greeted with a voice in his head.

**'If your so hungry, why don't you eat him?' **

The thought repeated itself over and over and it caused great pain to surge through his head. And the pain was also enough to bring out his kakuja, the centipede like tails tearing the alley apart. And when he finally recalled it, he was met with an image in his mind.

He was sitting in a chair, chained down in a large room. When he looked around, he gasped out in horror. The memory was all to familiar, but this time he was met with something else. Just across from him was a man. He looked strikingly familiar, with a nice uniform and a white eyepatch over his left eye. That's when he realized who he was looking at.

Kaneki was staring at himself.

But there was some differences. He didn't have white hair or black finger nails. No, the Kaneki in front of him had black hair with normal finger nails. And he had a kind, loving look in his eyes.

Then, the old Kaneki spoke, "your time is done."

The other Kaneki, the one chained down, looked at him with a crazed look. It wasn't kind or loving. It was filled with a hunger. And one that couldn't be filled.

"**NO! I STILL NEED TO PROTECT THEM!**" The white haired Kaneki shouted in the empty room. The black haired Kaneki shook his head.

"There's no need anymore. Anteiku is no more."

"**NO ITS NOT! ITS NEVER GONE!**"

"A shop can be destroyed, yes, but the family is harder. What I meant was the shop. Touka-chan and the rest of them are still out there, but they don't want to see you anymore because of what you did…"

"**You mean because of what we did?**"

"I didn't do anything, so don't conjoin me to you."

"**But you the one that created this side of you. You did it out of despera-**" the sentence wasn't continued as the other Kaneki had kicked over the chair.

"I KNOW WHY I DID THAT! I JUST WANTED TO PROTECT THEM ALL IN THE END! BUT THEN YOU WOULDN'T LET ME BACK! YOU WOULDN'T LET ME SEE MY FAMILY AGAIN! YOU WOULDN'T LET ME SEE HER!" The black haired Kaneki was now slamming his foot in the stomach of the other white haired Kaneki. The one that was becoming a punching bag started to spit out blood, it pooling just barely under his mouth. When the pain stopped he looked at the original…and smirked. He was looking down, tears welling up in his right eye while the eyepatch was over his left.

"**You care for her…don't you**?" The black haired kaneki looked up at the other him, his face becoming dark at the words.

"Touch. Her. And. Die." This just caused the other kaneki on the ground to grin.

"Too late." And with that the chair and the white haired Kaneki were gone. The black haired Kaneki was all that was left, alone in the torture room. And the last words escaped his mouth before he collapsed.

"Please save me, Touka-chan…"

* * *

**Okay, that was a great start to this one right? I hope it was, because I did this one my iphone. Yeah, used word for it and so on. Anywho, I kinda went on the manga here, and to spoil it for those who haven't read manga and are reading this…never mind I wont be mean. But favorite, follow, review, and keep up the reading! i'll do this then RWBY and have a pttern so dont worry! See ya soon!**


	2. A new Beggining

**So, I will now reply to my latest reviews here on TGRFR. Thank you all for the support, and I was excited to see xxxDreamingflowerxxx review this! She's one of my favorite TG fanfic authors, and so I hope you all go to her fanfiction page as well.**

**Delta Marauder: not intentionally. He was starving and on the verge of using his kakuja anyways from his Arima fight, so when he saw Yomo-san, he kinda snapped.**

**xxxDreamingflowerxxx: they did share the same feelings. But what happens is since he is unable to control his kakuja, it starts taking control of him more and more often. The white haired Kaneki wasn't trying to hurt anyone as the black haired wasn't either. The kakuja is taking control of the white haired kaneki more and more. Basically it's a battle over who controls his body. And the kakuja is going after Touka now. The white haired kaneki was meant to be the shield. To be…the one to take all the pain. Both the white haired and black haired Kaneki's are trying to stop the kakuja from destroying what they are still protecting. also, Yomo believes the old Kaneki is gone, but others think otherwise. AND! I completely forgot to mention this last chapter. THIS IS TOUKEN ALL THE WAY! This'll become a TOUKEN shipped fanfic. So don't worry about it.**

**(Guest): what's happening to kaneki is explained above.**

**So there we have it and now, I will not delay this any further. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

Kaneki was lying, motionless on the ground. It was cold as he lay in the snow, thinking about the ones he cared for. How they could die, just as his mother and father had. And he didn't want that to happen. But he couldn't stop thinking about it. And the accident. He slowly put his hand over his scar, the stitches still able to be felt. Feeling this just brought back more memories.

When he joined Antieku.

When he first met Itori and Uta and-

He stopped right there. He remembered his first conversation with Itori. It was at a bar for ghouls. And Uta was there too. She had said something that day. Something that he just now realized. Kaneki kept thinking about the conversation and a flash back soon enveloped his vision.

_He was now looking through the eyes of his older self. He was at the counter, Itori standing with a wine glass in her hands. Blood dripped from it as she tossed a towel in his face. He wasn't controlling his body. It was just his older self. This was a distant memory. As Kaneki watched himself dry himself off, Itori coming to sit down next to him._

_"So, you wanna know something?" She asked with a smirk. Kaneki looked over and just said, "huh?" Itori giggled a little before continuing._

_"There's rumors going around…that someone caused the pillars to fall down…" As soon as she said that, Kaneki went wide eyed. And, at that moment, the memory switched over to a much older one. It was the accident._

_He was laying on the ground, blood oozing out from where a scar would be. As he sat there, the sirens blaring int the background, staring up, he saw a total of two figures move through the night. And he realized who they were by their appearance._

_Uta and Itori._

_Kaneki stared wide eyed as Itori just smirked, her eyes shining red and black. Thats when Kaneki finally realized it. They did this to him. They did it as a sick game. They meant for the accident to happen. And only one thing went through his mind, from both parts of him._

_'**T**H**E**Y** D**I**D** T**H**I**S** T**O** M**E**…'_

He shook away the memories but kept that specific one in his head. Kaneki sat up in the snow, a look of horror making its way to his face. He was shocked that some of his friends went against him. Some of those he tried to protect tried to kill him. And now there was no longer a look of sorrow and fear on his face, but that of rage and anger. He stood up, just a small amount of blood flowing out from the wound as it started to heal. Kaneki was enraged. He looked up towards the sky above, the snow still falling, and screamed. He screamed in sheer rage. And when he was done, he grabbed his mask and ripped it off, the leather tearing. He didn't want it anymore. He left it on the ground in the middle of the alley, and walked off to an unknown destination.

* * *

Touka was laying down, covered in a tarp, asleep as one could get. She was cold and hungry, and Yomo had left to go get food. As she was shifting around though, she heard something she would never forget. Touka heard Kaneki scream. She quickly sat up, the tarp crunching under her movements, and she said only one thing with concern laced in her voice.

"Kaneki-kun…" as soon as the screaming stopped, she jumped up and ran towards where the sound emanated from. She ran fast. Faster than she did before. It was exhilarating to say the least. As she was running through the snow, she realized the path she was headed down. It was the same one that her and Yomo came from after the alleyways destruction. Touka went wide eyed as she kept running, she turned a corner and found the same alleyway that was destroyed. She walked over and saw footsteps in the ground, as well as snow in the physique of a person. But what sat in the middle of the footprints and horrid snow angle, made her start to cry.

In the middle of the snow, lying on the ground torn up, was Kaneki's mask. The smile on it glistened with some blood stains, while the eyepatch was torn in two. She fell to her knees, her tears melting the snow, and picked up the mask. Though torn and broken, she held it up to her chest while she wept. And, from hidden in the darkness, a man sat and watched with a sadistic grin, his eyes ablaze in black and red.

* * *

At a coffee shop in the middle of Tokyo, a pair of ghouls were talking amongst themselves of the latest news. It had been only a few months after the extermination of all the ghouls in the 20th ward, or so they thought. Cochlea executed all ghouls in their custody, as the 20th ward showed that human kind couldn't contain the ghouls. The CCG thought they wiped the 20th ward clean, but rumors said otherwise.

"Hey, man. Did you hear about it?" One asked a ghoul who was wearing a black leather strip over his right eye and had white hair.

"Hear what?" The other responded. The brown haired ghoul who was talking to him looked around to see if anyone was listening, then whispered,

"That old coffee shop, Anteiku, is being rebuilt. But under a different name." At hearing this the white haired man looked up in shock, the conversation sparking his interest.

"Where?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

The brown haired ghoul looked around again real quick, "On the south side of 20th ward. Damn, I thought they were gone for good." The white haired man clutched his hands together, the memories flowing through his mind of Anteiku. He looked up at the other ghoul before saying anything else.

"Thank you, for the information. What is your name?" The eyepatch man asked, holding his hand out. The other ghoul shook it, answering his question.

"Durount Clark, I'm American just so you know." The ghoul greeted the white haired boy. That's when the man introduced himself to Clark.

"Sasaki Haise, Japanese," Haise introduced himself to the man, "do you think you could be my informant?"

"Yeah, sure. Here's my address, your welcome anytime." He wrote down his address on a thick paper napkin, handing it to Haise. After talking about other topics, they left from their meeting place, which was a new coffee shop call [Millet's coffee] and it was built in the spot of the old Anteiku.

* * *

Touka was walking through a coffee shop, her waitress outfit having a some minor changes to it. It was really just inverted colors, the white was black and the black was white. It was nice and calm in the shop, not a lot of ghouls Knew about the new Anteiku, as they were just opening. They needed a name for the new shop, and only came up with one that had a nice ring to it. Tsuitō. Touka liked it, and it was nice to finally be away from the killing. Yomo became the new manager, and Touka was an employee, along with Nishiki.

Nishiki didn't want to come out for the longest while. After the huge fight, his girlfriend had gone into panic. She had a seizure and he's been by her side ever since. So, today, Touka was going to hang up just a few flyers for work spots. Shifts if you will. And there were A LOT of spots open. It was so small on staff, that Yomo had to work. AND HE MADE BUSINESS BETTER, TOO! He was originally Antieku's "secret weapon" in case they were losing customers, so his coffee was just amazing. So this bought business up, and got Remembrance a load of funds. As she started sticking up flyers, the bell over the door rang, signaling someone walked in.

"Hello and welcome to Antei-I mean, Tsuitō!" She almost said Antieku, but quickly corrected herself. She was greeted by a man with brown hair. He walked in with a small shudder, but it wasn't really noticeable. he walked in and sat down at the oak wood counter it brand new in the shop.

"Well, you guys sure out did yourself this time." The man spoke as he simply looked around. Touka then took his order and made the coffee for him. He looked up from his coffee and smile, this sending a small shiver down the purple haired girls spine. As she was washing some cups, the man suddenly started speaking.

"You Antieku people are really gonna get..." He said with a smirk. She stopped and stared at him before replying.

"So, you're an old customer I see?" She replied with a small frown, as Antieke brought back old memories.

"You could say that." He smirked a little more, he set down his cup and started to walk off before Touka stopped him from leaving.

"what did you mean by, 'your gonna get it'?"

He turned and smirked, "I have a friend who seems really interested with the Antieku crowd, and he probably wants to meet you guys soon." And with those last words, the brown haired ghoul walked out of the coffee shop.

* * *

Haise was walking down the streets of Tokyo, his leather black eyepatch shined in the sunlight. As he was walking, he had killing intent in his eyes. The white haired boy kept walking as he neared a familiar bridge, he kept walking until he stopped in front of a door with a lot of graffiti and maybe some blood on it. He sniffed and then frowned more than he already was, and then punched the door as hard as he could and screamed.

"SHIT!" He looked up where he punched, there was a dent in the metal door. He wasn't going to let them keep living.

"I will find you...all of you...Itori...Uta...**Pierrot**..." And with that he walked off, wandering the streets of Tokyo in search of something to kill the boredom.

* * *

**And now im done! Woo hoo! So, I gave my answers at the beginning of the chapter in the AN, and I hope you like my replies. This was more of a filler and time skip. Also, the section before the time skip is to back up the "this is totes TOUKEN". Yes, future plans say that this will be TOUKEN. They need to change tokyo ghoul into a romance genre in the manga AND anime. It has to! Anyways, I will not be doing my RWBY: RACE to finality for a bit, as I want to get started with a few more FF's. if you have any questions you can PM me!**

**so, i hope yall liked it! see ya!**


	3. Coming Sorta Clean

**HEY YOU GUUYS! I got to say this is really successful! I get reviews, followers, and favorites. Then, I got one review. I got one review that said something. So here is my reply.**

**Qchronicles: OKAY! I WILL! LOL**

**Dalilapv. Perez: Yeah, it's funny with peirrot. But, they are in the manga series of RE right now. **

**SO, what got me to do this one was more of a review saying I should update, which is really exciting, and it was amazing that someone wanted me to update. You guys are da best! If you like action (lots of it) and you know what RWBY is, go to my other series [RWBY: RACE to Finality] or read my NEW crossover, [One Class to Change it All]. And, if you're looking for updates, I have a page called {Chronical199 updates} on facebook. So go check that out. And now, without any more distraction, I give you…..chapter 3….**

* * *

The sun was setting in the 13th ward, as it seemed to always be. In the background you could hear yelling and screaming, maybe even a few gun shots. As an explosion was seen in the distance coming from a small building. Inside was a group of CCG investigators and some of the notorious group, Aogiri tree. As one investigator took out what looked like a sword and swung at one red hooded ghoul, two other ghouls came behind him and stabbed their Rinkaku kagune through his chest. The investigator was thrown to the side, the body splattering against the wall.

One of the investigators stopped to see his friend die, "Saizo, n-" The investigator was cut off as an ukaku type ghoul came past him, slicing him into bite sized pieces. There were about 3 investigators left, and a dozen ghouls they were to face. As they sat there, fighting off the hopeless amounts of ghouls, something happened.

One of the walls suddenly exploded, killing two or three of the ghouls, and out came a man. He was wearing a mask that had a long nose, and had many black colored dots on the mask, making them look like eye holes. Another one, this time a women, came in. she was wearing a mask with half a clown face on it, her mouth being visible through the bottom. Behind them were a few other ghouls, their kagune shining brightly in the night. The lady in the clown mask suddenly shouted out,

"WOO HOO! PEIRROT IS IN THE HOUSE!"

* * *

Haise was sitting in the seat of the Tokyo bullet train. He watched outside the window, leaning on his arm, at all the sights to come from the transport. He was heading towards the 13th ward, as he heard news of the group Peirrot wreaking havoc on some investigators. He waited about fifteen more minutes before the train stopped, the screen above saying their location.

**WE ARE NOW IN THE 13****TH****WARD. PLEASE BE SAFE WHEN OUTSIDE. THANK YOU.**

Of course, it was a warning for the citizens to be careful, as ghouls had not been eliminated from this area. Haise quickly got off the bus, his eye patch intact, and quickly made way to a CCG investigator building. He had a brilliant idea, and one that was dangerously stupid, too. It was what a crazy person would do. But, that's all right. He's was crazy as it was. He then started to mumble to himself as he cracked his fingers.

993

(Crack)

986

(Crack)

979

(Crack)

* * *

Touka was sitting in her new bedroom, the walls thick with new paint. She was sitting on her bed, watching her televised entertainment. The purple haired girl was wide eyed as she watched the news. They were reporting a group of ghouls known as Peirrot. They had just attacked, murdered, and eaten 3 CCG investigators along with about nine or ten ghouls from Aogiri. She had never heard of this group, but heard that they had come out again after what seemed like months.

"_Peirrot is a notorious ghoul group that originated in the 13__th__ward. This group ran the ward, sort of like the 20__th__ward situation, but they murdered and cannibalized. To all who enter the 13__th__ward, watch out. These…ghouls are relentless._" Touka shut off the TV and dropped the remote. It had been a few months since the 'cleansing' of the 20th ward. And when the news lady mentioned it, Kaneki came to her mind. Touka missed him. She missed him so much. She walked over to her desk, the polished bamboo shining in the light, and opened a drawer. Inside lay a black, torn mask, with a torn eye patch under it. She was about to pick it up when there was a knocking at the door.

"Come in." Touka said as she closed the drawer. The door opened and in walked Yomo, his blonde hair pulled into a small ponytail.

"Touka," he started, "Hinami is back." At hearing this news Touka went wide eyed and gasped. She pushed past Yomo and ran downstairs. The purple haired girl saw the brown haired thirteen year old ghoul, and ran faster. She was all by herself at the table, and when she saw Touka, she began to cry.

"Onee-chan!" Hinami cried out as she jumped up from the table and ran towards Touka. They met with a hug, both of them embracing the other for the first time in months.

"Where's that stupid Gourmet and the rest of the group?" Touka asked, shedding a few tears. Hinami froze in the hug before answering.

"Banjou-san and his crew left us after a bit, and then Tsukiyama brought me to his house. We…we waited for onii-chan to come back, but he never did. Tsukiyama went into a depression, so…I left…" Hinami explained to her sister figure. Touka let go of Hinami and looked at her before a few more tears came falling from her eyes.

"So, he didn't go back to you? Kaneki I mean…" Touka clenched her fists, more tears coming down.

"No," Hinami stated before she continued, "Did onii-chan find you guys? Is he here right now?" Touka was just at her breaking point when Yomo came down.

"Hinami, no. Kaneki hasn't returned to us yet." Yomo told her with his normal apathetic voice. The teenager took a while to comprehend what was said before she broke down in tears, the news too hard for her to bear. Touka just hugged Hinami, and wept with her.

* * *

A woman in her mid-twenties was walking down the white corridor of a CCG academy building. As she was walking past the different people, she noticed there was a boy around nineteen sitting in the lobby with an eye patch over his right eye. She stared at the boy with wide eyes until her name was called.

"AKIRA! We're having some new investigators join us today! So get ready to give'em a tour!" A man in a lab coat shouted. Akira just nodded, letting him know she already knew, and went back to what she was about to do. She walked over to the front desk and got on the computer and started to check in all the names she was given through the computer. Akira would have to shout out the names, as to get their attention. She went down the list, shouting out the names from the list. Akira was shouting out names for around twenty minutes straight.

"Ginshi Shirazu!" She called out a name once again. An awkward looking man stood up, orange hair almost to his shoulders. He wore a black leather jacket and black pants. He also had piercings in his ears.

Ginshi shouted out, "HERE!" and then sat back down, allowing Akira to call the next name.

"Haise Sasaki!" She shouted out, taking a drink of water after the name. The boy she was staring at earlier stood up with a calm face, raised his hand, and sat back down. '_This one will be hard to break, I can already tell.'_ Akira thought. She moved onto the next name, and she eventually stopped at the end of the list.

* * *

Now, it was private interview time. The investigators would get someone from the list to interview and see what they were like. Those they liked, would get to become mentors to the new teams that were going to be created. Akira looked down the list for her name and she found it, then she looked to her right on the list, and found that she would get to interview the calm boy from earlier. The list read,

Akira Mado - Haise Sasaki

* * *

Haise was sitting in a room waiting for whoever was going to interview him. He wasn't growing impatient, but he was curious to who would be interviewing him. After a few more minutes of waiting, he started to mumble to himself again.

993

986

979

He stopped when he heard the door open, and someone walked in. He almost couldn't keep in a gasp, but did. He was being interviewed by Akira Mado, previous partner of Amon Koutarou. As she stepped in, she noticed him staring at her, but just ignored it. She locked the door behind them, and sat down.

"You must be, Sasaki Haise. Correct?" she questioned first. Haise just nodded and allowed her to introduce herself.

"I am Mado Akira, and I will be interviewing you today." She introduced herself to the boy with the eye patch. He nodded slowly before speaking himself.

"I know who you are, Akira. You're very famous." Haise said almost to himself. Akira nodded at the information he (sorta) shared. Then she began the real interview.

"First question; how old are you? We only allow those who ar-" Before she could continue, Haise stated his answer.

"I am nineteen years old, I qualify." The white haired boy stated. Akira nodded at him again before continuing.

"Why do you want to become an investigator?"

"So I can protect those closest to me." He lied. He knew they were dead by now, right? Of course he didn't know they weren't, but he thought they were.

"Okay. Did you go through any kind of **tragedy** that might affect your duty as an investigator?" Akira asked. Haise flinched at this, and it was very visible. He had many tragedies, so he would name them all but make them sound different.

"About a year ago, I came in contact with the _Binge eater_. I was hurt badly enough to where I had to get stitched up. Then, I was attacked and tortured by _Jason_, who was part of _Aogiri tree_," Haise decided it was time to let the rabbit out of the bag but with a twist, "I was then attacked by _Binge eater_ again, though, this time it was more severe." He paused for the affect, before he kept going.

"But there was an accident. A truck was heading around 90 MPH on a road, and when I was pushed out of its way, the _Binge eater_ took the hit. My doctor, Dr. Kanou, gave me an organ transplant. That's when it all started…" He didn't continue. He wanted Akira to calm down a bit and let curiosity drive her to know what Haise was talking about. And it worked. She shook her head a little bit before saying anything.

"What 'all started'?" She asked with a tilt of her head. Haise allowed the old memories of Rize to cloud his mind, making him appear like he was crying.

"Before I continue, I would like to make a request." Haise sobbed, though fake, sounded real enough. Akira nodded in acceptance of whatever this request was.

"**Please…don't kill me…**" and with those words Haise looked up at her, his tears welling in his eye.

"I found out later on that Dr. Kanou was a human working for Peirrot. He knew the _Binge eater_ had died with me, so he transplanted her organs to me. I-I was a human lab rat. I…realized that I wasn't human later on. They t-turned me into a…**a half ghoul**." At those words, Akira became alarmed. She had her brief case next to her in case anything happened, and she started to reach for it. That is, before Haise continued.

"I tried to hide from the outside world, but I began to starve myself. That's when I met him. The **_Eyepatch. _**He saw I was in pain. He brought me food. Except they weren't humans. They were other ghouls. He made me cannibalize. But, even if I did eat humans, I would still be cannibalizing, right? Since I'm half human?" Haise had stopped crying at this point but was staring at her with one eye. This eye was now ablaze red and black. Akira looked as if she would pass out. Haise took off his eye patch to show that his other eye was still the same.

"H-how?" was all Akira was able to say. She was shocked beyond belief at the fact that this boy went through so much and had become a half ghoul.

"If you would like to know how I was given the abilities of a ghoul, then I'll explain to you." And after that sentence, Haise started to explain how the transplant had given him the ghoul abilities. Akira promised to keep Haise's Secret, and told the doctor of the 'transplant' idea. After the conversation, based on the questions asked after, Haise was given training to become a CCG investigator. and, what he didn't know, was that the CCG had valuable information now. Yhey could make artificial ghouls, and they wouldn't eat humans. that's when the ultimate idea for a **new **team was made.

**Quinx squad.**

* * *

**BAM! Okay! That was awesome! I really hope you like this chapter, and would like to point out I did this within 24hrs of a review. The review is the 'YOU MUST UPDATE' one, so here ya go. So, If you don't know, this is MY version of Tokyo Ghoul: RE. this doesn't follow the manga, but it uses a lot of details from the manga. And, he lied to Akira about some stuff, twisted his story a little bit. I brought back Hinami! And I finally brought in CCG POV and a Peirrot POV. Sorta. Kinda..anyways! I hope yall like this one, and I will see you next time! Man my hands hurt…**


	4. Almost Home

**And heres another abnormal, yet amazing update for my fanfic! If you do not know about the RWBY stuff, then here ya go. I'm suffering a bit of 'writer's block' right now, but ONLY for RWBY, and that's not really helping me at all. So, i will not be doing any sort of RWBY chapter for the next few months. I will, though, still put up FF chapters, such as TG: RFR and OCCA, and maybe even a few new ones. This one, so far, is my most successful. It has over 30 followers and over 10 reviews. And over 10 favorites. i would just like to thank you guys, as i haven't been writing for more than a year, and i would say you all motivate me. So, i will not keep you waiting! ****Dai 4-shō (that means chapter 4)!**

* * *

Haise was lying down in his bed, sweat dripping down his face. He had just had one of those dreams that he couldn't remember, and it left him in a state of heart racing agony. He clutched his head as he felt the pain again, this time it coming on stronger. The white haired boy rolled off his bed, making a loud 'thump', before he tried to stand up. He stumbled and bumped into a bookshelf. He had completely forgotten where he was. He needed reassurance. He needed to know if they were still alive. He needed to know if **she** was still alive.

Haise jumped off the floor, the idea clearing the pain from his head. Grabbing his coat, he went out the door of his apartment and jumped onto a building with his Kagune. He started to run as fast as possible towards the bullet train. He wanted to get to the 20th as fast as he possibly can. The white haired boy stopped on a building as he looked down towards the train station. It was packed, the crowd too big for him to get to the 20th ward fast enough. As he waited for the crowd to dissipate, the pain came back.

Suddenly, his Kagune came out of his back, and it was accompanied by two centipede looking tails. They crashed onto the building top of the building, some debris coming down and slamming into the ground. People looked up at where the debris was coming from, and screamed. Above them, they watched as the white haired ghoul form a black pointed mask, it covering his face as he covered himself in his Kakuja. When the forming stopped, he looked up towards the sky, and screams at the top of his lungs. Haise looked down upon the people, who were all trying to get out of the station, and jumped to the ground. The Kakuja only had one thought in its mind at that moment, and it thought out loud.

"**TOOUUKAA…**"

* * *

A woman with red hair was walking down a street. She was holding a bottle of a red substance as she skipped down the streets of the 13th ward, humming an unknown tune. As she skipped around the corner, she bumped into a man with a black hoodie and black hair hung over to his right. The woman almost jumped at his presence, the man having a worried smile on his face.

"Hello, U-chan!" the red haired woman greeted the man, who did not answer. Uta just kept the worried smile over his face. He slowly turned towards the red haired woman, his face darkening.

"Itori," He got an acknowledging nod from her, signaling she was listening, "I have news that might just make our job more fun…"

Itori gave him a small tilt of the head, telling him she didn't know what was going on.

"**Kaneki is still alive, apparently**."

* * *

Nishiki was walking down the sidewalk at around 21:27 at night (That's 9:27 PM), and he was heading back to his apartment building. The job at Tsuitō was harder than Anteiku. It was all so dramatic because Kaneki wasn't there, and all the girls seemed to have fallen for him. Well, all except Kimi. She was **his.** No one else's. He was now about to open his door when he felt a presence behind him. He turned around to see who it was, but no one was there. Until, he was kicked off the stairs up to his second floor room, onto the ground below. He looked up to see white hair and a pointed mask with one eye. It had a crazed smile and only said one thing.

"**Niiishiiiikii!**" It said with an insane grin, its mouth drooling. Nishiki was struck with fear. This was one of the many times he was actually scared to die. He looked at the thing as it started to run towards it, but it stopped when it punched itself in the chest. It kept squirming around, and whenever it tried to get to Nishiki, it just punch itself. That's when, it punched itself in the face, causing the mask it wore to break. Nishiki went wide eyed at who he saw under the mask. He was crying as he punched himself over and over, his white hair jerking up and down with his body.

"NISHIKI! RUN! GET AWAY NOW!" The white haired man shouted, his face contorting into different emotions as he kept punching himself. The mask soon started to grow back, and Nishiki was backing away, a look of shock on his face.

"K-Kaneki…?" but before he got his answer, he got up and ran, as Kaneki's Kakuja was about to rain havoc on the 20th ward.

* * *

Touka was trying to sleep in her bed, the second floor of the new coffee shop. She had a room shared with Hinami again, and it felt like she was back home in Antieku. The purple haired girl even had a dream that about Antieku. Everyone was together, Kaneki didn't have his white hair, and the manager didn't die. It was the perfect life. But, as she knew, life is never **perfect**. And as she was having this pleasant dream, Hinami began to stir. She then started to whimper in her sleep, tossing and turning. Touka woke up to this, but stayed in bed and listened to the whimpering.

"Onii-chan…come..come back to us…onii-chan…"Hinami kept whimpering, her blankets shifting left and right. Touka started to tear up, until she heard a knocking on the door downstairs. At first, Touka thought it was her imagination, which is until it turned to banging. She ran down stairs, in her top and panties, and looked through the window. Nishiki was sitting there, sweating, and banging on the door. She opened up the door and shouted at him.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!" She shouted enough for anyone to hear her a mile away. Nishiki came into the shop and closed the door behind him. He scampered around the shop before he found /the key and locked it from the inside.

Touka was now beyond pissed and she shouted again, "Hey! Shitty-Nishiki! What the hell do you want?!" he didn't retort at her remark, which struck her, but then he answered.

"I just saw Kaneki…" He whispered, but his voice held fear in it. Touka gasped and covered her mouth at the fact he was still alive. Touka stood there and almost cried and she tried to get out the door, but forgot it was locked. She looked towards Nishiki, who looked sad, and began to break down in sniffles and tears.

"WHERE! WHERE IS BAKANEKI!" She screamed, tears streaming down her face. Nishiki looked up from his sad expression, meeting hers, and told her the worst part.

"He's not the same, Touka-chan."

"I know, Nishiki."

"No," Nishiki stated but more solemnly, "Touka…Kaneki has been cannibalizing…"

Touka went wide eyed (even more so) and started to hiccup. "Y-you mean…?"

"Yes Touka, Kaneki is a **Kakuja**."

* * *

Haise was leaning against the apartment, blood staining where his arm SHOULD be. He had decided that he would need to eat, so, he went and decided to see how he tasted. He found out that he didn't taste like anything, really. More like paper, but that's beside the point. He was on the verge of passing out, until he saw someone. The man had silver hair, and a tall figure. He had a black jacket on, and he wore a mosquito looking mask. He walked over and looked down at the white haired mess, his pointed mosquito mask giving him countless stares. Then, the man took off the mask, to show a familiar face. Haise, no, Kaneki went wide eyed at this face, it going from an expression of fear to an expression of pure hatred.

"UUUTTAAAA!" He screamed before he let consciousness slip away from him.

* * *

Kaneki was back in the checkered room again, his black haired self still standing there. He stood there, giving the white haired boy a look of shear disappointment.

"**Why do you look so disappointed?**" the white haired asked, tilting his head with a wicked smile.

"Because, I found a way to finally **kill you**, but it means hurting me in the process. But, I can endure." The other stated before taking off his eye patch.

"I'll have to **gouge your eye out**." And, in the real world, the white hair on the boy turn black again.

* * *

**Okay, so im gonna cut this short. Well, only 500 words short, but still. Reason? Because I am getting ready to get a huge monitor with great equipment for this type of stuff. I take my job (FF writing) very seriously sometimes. I hope yall liked this chapter, even if its short, and I will see you all next time 'round.**


	5. Motivation

**SO! I have settled down in my room, some coffee and maybe some red bull to keep me up, and I'm sitting here reading reviews for my TGRFR fanfic. You guys…are fucking amazing! U read this! YOU ACTUALLY READ THIS! It's amazing, honestly, and it motivates me so much! So, all I can do to thank you, is give you another chapter! And some Responses!**

**Qchronicles: THANKS! GLAD YOU LIKED IT!**

**Ultimo Fear: Oh don't worry! I'm bringing back the black haired Kaneki, no black and white haired. Hopefully this will keep people interested. And, the insane white haired Kaneki won't go away either. This is a fight for their sanity. Hope you liked it! And you'll see what happens here too!**

**xxxDreamingflowerxxx: Yeah his insanity is good for this fanfic later on, I completely agree. I'm pulling the Touken closer, too. Oh and the Marie Antoinette syndrome or whatever can't go away. That's just what this chapter will explain to everyone….MWAHAHAHA! **

**That's all…for now…so here is your present for being amazing!**

* * *

Uta was in shock at who stood before him. It was a boy, with a white trench coat, but there was something other than the White hair and the black nails. No, the boy in front of him was the old, weak Kaneki. The one who still believed he was somewhat human. And this boy, whom was missing for ages upon ages, stood there with killing intent in his eyes. Before Uta could do anything, Kaneki's Kagune stabbed through his chest, right where his heart would be. Uta was in shock. _'H-how?'_ was all he was able to think. Kaneki lifted Uta up with his Kagune and flung him into a wall, it cracking under the pressure.

Uta was breathing heavily as Kaneki walked over, Kagune pulsing rapidly. It was growing red, and it wasn't because of Kaneki. That's when Uta saw Kaneki was about to speak. These were the last words that Uta would hear.

Kaneki came over and knelt down next to Uta, his face contorted in a crazy face, "**Will you, Uta, atone for what you did?**" The voice sounded of Rize and Kaneki's mixed. This meant one thing. **_The Binge Eater and the Eyepatch have decided to kill those that murdered them._**

And before Uta could do anything, Kaneki's kakugan flared, and his Kagune slammed into Uta's head. Or, at least where Uta's head had been. He had seemingly moved, his injury slowly healing. He then, out of desperation, ran. He showed fear in himself, and Kaneki was tempted to go after him until he remembered why he came out. He took his hand and made it into a cup shape, before he stabbed his left eye. He scooped out his kakugan, it rolling on the ground as blood oozed out of his eye. But, it was as he feared. **It just grew back.**

* * *

Touka heard a crash outside, looking towards the window in curiosity. She had been awake for more than an hour. Nishiki had decided to go to bed, as he would need it for tomorrow. She looked towards the table which held the key to the door. The purple haired ghoul quickly, but quietly, got up and unlocked the door. As soon as she opened it, she was greeted with the smell of blood. But there was a ting to this scent. Not only that, it smelt familiar. Touka came to realization with whose blood it was, and she ran to the source.

* * *

Kaneki wasn't in pain, but he was crying. It wouldn't stop. **It wouldn't stop growing back and healing**. It angered him he couldn't be human again. But, that's when she heard someone. **That's when he heard her**. He was suddenly in a flower field, and a purple haired girl stood in front of him, she pushed her glasses up onto her nose. She simply smiled before the vision disappeared. He was met with the checkered room again, the white haired Kaneki was sitting across from him.

"So," The white haired Kaneki started, "you can't get rid of me?"

The black haired Kaneki looked at him with an unreadable expression, "No, I can't get rid of you…but…can you help me?"

"I can, no strings attached." The two walked to the center of the room, where they shook each other's hands.

"**To REvenge.**"

"**To REvenge**."

And with that, Kaneki's hair changed back to white.

* * *

Touka was still running down the street, her breathe seeable in the night. She was still following the scent, but it was starting to fade. The girl hurried her running pace, trying to get to the source. She wanted to see** him. **Just one more time. And, if he could, she wanted him to stay with them.

As she rounded the corner, the scent became even stronger. Down the street, she could see a figure walking.** One with white hair.** She started to sprint, despite the fact her throat was sore from breathing so much. When she thought she was close enough, she started shouting his name.

"KANEKI!" She shouted, tears streaming down her face as she waved. The figure turned, his white hair glistening in the moonlight.

* * *

Kaneki turned at his name being called. As he turned, he felt a lump grow in his throat, and his words were stuck behind that lump. There she was, the one he wanted to see. The purple haired gal was waving, and he could see tears streaming down her face. She kept running towards him, her cries growing more and more. He opened his arms up, and she ran into his arms with an embrace anyone would fall for.

Kaneki felt the tears drop on his skin as he embraced the short girl. He knew now that it was all alright. He **thought** it was alright, but knew it was not over. He realized, even when you're in love with someone, you still must protect others. And with that he let go of Touka to look at her more, but was met with something more awful. When he looked down…she was **gone**.

* * *

Touka was in a black abyss, floating to…who knows where. It was black, but she was just with Kaneki. He was standing in the street, and normal. No kakuja taking him over and she saw him and ran towards her, or that was as far as she could remember. Then, she was just here…floating in an abyss. Then, out of nowhere, Ayato walked up. His hands were in his pockets and he was just staring at her until he finally said, "Wake up."

Touka Kirishima, the girl who loves Kaneki ken, woke up to find it was all a **dream**.

* * *

Kaneki ken, I mean uhhhh….Haise Sasaki woke up in his bed, white hair just all over the place. He sat up cautiously, sweat beads dripping down his face. He got up and went to the mirror and stared deeply at his reflection. He felt reassured for some reason. He walked over to his calendar sitting on a desk in his apartment. It was Sunday. Time for him and Akira to train in the CCG's BGSR, which stands for Biological Ghoul Scenario Room. (I made it up). Well, not so much his training as it was others. It was more target practice…except he was the target.

It helped the investigators know what to do in a ghoul situation, where the ghouls had the upper hand. It helped them also prepare for any special attacks. They had already started the voluntary process of picking people to go through the surgery, you know, to make them a half ghoul. They had only a short list of about four people, which would make things easier. It wouldn't take to long for the doctors to be able to go through with it.

Haise walked up to the CCG building of the 13th ward, his white trench coat flapping in the wind. As he stood outside and waited for his "trainer" to come along. He soon started the habit he had developed lately. He cracked his fingers and started to mumble to himself.

734

(Crack)

727

(Crack)

720

(Crack)

Before he realized it, Akira was sitting there next to him, watching him preform his habit. Haise didn't see her until after about 10 more seconds, almost jumping at her presence.

"You okay Haise?" She asked with a hint of worry. Haise looked at her before replying.

"Y-Yeah…Fine…" He started before walking into the CCG building. The atmosphere was thick, as no one was accustomed to a half ghoul in the building. People backed away and that reassured him. During this training, his plan would go in motion. While he was away on Saturday, he got someone to make him a new mask. It was just like his old one, except the eyepatch said in white letters, "**Remember me**." It came out skin tight as well. It was the same design, really.

As he walked in to the white room with a bunch of building like things, he looks over to Akira. She was unpacking four quinques, each in their suitcase. She sets them out and then walks towards the exit, which led to the observation deck. She looked towards Haise, who gave Akira a thumbs up, and started to talk over the intercom.

"_All right, listen up cadets. Today, we will be showing you BGS, or Biological Ghoul Scenario. These guys are ruthless, from what we have heard, and have enhanced abilities compared to your average ghoul._" She stated through as four figures walked out into the simulation. They looked around to see if anyone was around, but didn't see anyone.

"Well, who the hell are we going against?!" one shouted as he looked toward the Observation deck. Akira smirked before she answered.

"_Oh, you'll see._" And with that, the simulation started. The 4 figures grabbed a quinque, opening it up in the process. They were all four, each separate one being a separate Kagune. They walked separately from each other, them underestimating their opponent too easily. Haise watched from a distance as each split up in the 15 meter room. He noticed one of them started looking in hiding spots, some of which Haise had just left.

"Better get that one first." Haise said aloud. It echoed throughout the room, causing the boy who was investigating to swing his head around.

"Hey! Did you guys hear that?!" one of the girls asked in the distance.

The boy Haise was tailing looked over towards Haise, eyes wide, and brought up his quinque. It was an ukaku, so I lit up the area around him, and allowed him to see his watcher. Haise only got to mumble a few words before he would have to play his part.

"**They're playing their cards right.**" And with that, Haise took out his rinkaku, it pulsing red as he cracked his fingers. His plan was now in motion.

* * *

Touka had woken up in her bed, sweat dripping down her face. Hinami was safe and sound still, and daylight was sneaking its way into her room. When she realized her "dream" was just that, she felt reassured, but distraught at the same time. She wanted to see him again. And she felt like she could kill anyone to do so. All that mattered to her now was finding him.

She got up, and got ready for work soon after waking, her purple hair shining in the light. She walked downstairs, and noticed that the shop was closed. She looked around and saw Hinami at one of the tables, sitting with someone else. Touka walked over to the table to get a better view of the person, and gasped in shock. The person sitting there was Ayato.

"What are you doing here?!" Touka spat out, recovering from her shock. Ayato just looked up with a sad look in his eyes.

"I…I came to apologies…" He mumbled, but loud enough for her to hear. Touka felt her face contort in anger at this.

"Well, you should've done that earlier!" She shouted at her younger brother, earning a wince as if she caused pain. She eased up a bit when she saw this, wondering why her brother was suddenly softening up.

"Why," She started with a nicer voice, "why are you doing this now?"

Ayato looked up at her, tears clinging to his eyes, "I…I just wanted to p-protect you!" and in just a few moments he started to cry. He cried hard, as he had been holding in these tears for ages. Touka came up to him and embraced her younger brother in a hug. She had cried too much already, and wasn't going to at the moment.

"Is that why…why you joined Aogiri?" He nodded at her question. The purple haired girl hugged tighter as she got her answer. Then she felt him ease up a little, and she came up out of the hug to see her brother.

Touka looked at him for a bit before he spoke, "H-he was right, you know…" The purple haired boy sniffled as he wiped tears from his eyes, "he knew why I joined Aogiri Tree, and that reason was to protect you."

"I understand, Ayato." Touka told her brother, a sad smile coming onto her face. He just kept crying into his sisters' shoulder, the tears dampening her clothes and this brought a smile to her face.

* * *

Haise was gasping for air as he was running around, destroying the room he was in. The BGSR was in ruin, as this training session had gone on for around two hours. He hadn't expected this. Well, he kinda did, just this wasn't what he thought it would be. He had taken out three of the four CCG investigators in training, one more left for him in order to stop this session. This combat reminded Haise about Aogiri and his torture, and this caused half of the monster inside to come out to play. He had become a little more ruthless, and it was wonderful in his mind.

As he was hiding behind some cover, the trainee was walking in the distance, searching for his target. Haise decided last minute to just put it in motion. The plan he had in his head. And it was **full proof**. He took out his mask which was in his pocket and put it on, and then shed his white coat. Underneath was his battle suit, it shining black in the light of the room. He was no longer Haise Sasaki. No, the monster that was about to take out the one CCG building in the 13th ward, was Kaneki Ken. His left eye switched into his kakugan, it being set ablaze in red and black.

And in his cold voice he told himself, "**Time to start an uprising in the 13****th ****ward**."

Kaneki cracked his index finger before he got down to business.

* * *

**Now, hopefully, this is a great chapter. I would like to point out that all of chapter 4 and part of chapter 5 (you'll know which part) were all a dream that Nishiki, Uta, Kaneki, and Touka shared. Also, Kaneki is planning an uprising in the 13****th****ward, which is the first step towards the main conflict of this whole plot. And, while he's doing all of that, we will revisit Peirrot and some of the CCG members next chapter. And Ayato is no longer Aogiri! He finally came clean with his feelings! YYAAAY! Now, the reason for this is because I am going to do something later on, that will probably be extremely sad for you guys, but then again it fits the genre.**

**I went the extra mile with this chapter, too. To make up for the 500 words I skipped last chapter, I put around an extra 600 words in this one. And! I will not be able to put up another chapter for a while. Why you ask? Because I have to find a job for the summer. Thus, I won't be posting as much. I'm not sure when I'll be able to post again, but this should keep you guys shaking in hope of next chapter. ALSO! I NEED SOME SPECIAL CHAPTERS! LIKE…UM…OMAKE'S I THINK THEY WERE CALLED? ANY IDEA'S ARE WELCOME! Well, see you guys later! Or…type to you guys later I guess….BYE!**


	6. The Plan

**Ehhh, screw jobs right now. I wanna write and write and write! And respond! YAY!**

**Qchronicles: THANKS! If u can't wait, then reread! Get PUMPED!**

**xxxDreamingflowerxxx: NO! AYATO CAN'T DIE! THAT WOULD MEAN NO CHAPTER 8 AND 9! Yes, it was a dream. No visions. That'd be like pulling the "luke I am your father" line. And you have a Kaneki mug, too?! I have a custom made! Ha! Such a small world! This was also his plan o' elimination (which is in this chapter) that helps him with his REvenge scheme. Everyone is effected too. EVERYONE! And shironeki and kuroneki aren't exactly merged. They're more in an alliance. Hope your reports are great and school should be done soon!**

**Daliapv. Perez : it did, did it? And how Kaneki kicked their ass is an amazing thing myself. Theres more kicking ass in here though! **

**Hopefully, this chapter will put more excitement in your viens, coffee in your cup, and more tyhings in your mind. Like what will happen next. Also, BANANA'S**

* * *

Haise was still hiding in the simulator room, his muscles tense in readiness. He was going to set his plan in motion. It was full proof. Nothing would stop it. It was just what he needed to get Peirrot out of hiding. After waiting for a few more seconds, he started to move. It wasn't silent movement, but it was barely audible. But the trainee seemed to have heard them, as he directed his attention towards where the source was. Haise knew he was drawing his attention, and he planned to keep it that way. He started moving faster on the walls, the thudding becoming louder. It was all going down the way he had hoped.

The investigator started run towards Haise, and Haise started to crawl faster towards the investigator. The boy took out his Bikaku quinque and Haise took out his rinkaku. The red and green colors emanating from the two, making the battle a smudge bit more intense. Haise jumped off the wall and sliced down on the quinque and landed behind the investigator. The boy had also happened to cut Haise. It looked more severe as Haise's left arm flew overhead, the blood splattering against the floor the same moment the quinque hit the ground and shattered.

"_Haise, please return to the exit, it appears you need medical attention." _Akira stated firmly over the intercom. Haise just looked up and with his mask and shook his head.

"No, Akira. In fact, I believe this boy is **out of his league**." And with that, Akira watched with horror as Haise's arm grew back good as new. Then, she saw his mask. Akira started to shake. Suddenly, Haise launched his Kagune towards the boy who was still frozen in shock. It penetrated his back and came out his stomach, blood began pouring out instantly.

"You see, Akira, I'm sure you've heard about me. And to reassure you, my name is not Haise Sasaki. But the mask should be enough." Haise told her as he cracked his finger, the sound echoing. The body of the trainee hit the floor with a splat like sound, and then Haise walked towards the exit. Akira took a while to recollect herself before she hit the intercom and yelled through it.

"_ALL CCG INVESTIGATORS! THE GHOUL CLASSIFIED AS __**EYEPATCH**__ HAS INFILTRATED THIS BUILDING! I REPEAT, THE __**EYEPATCH**__ HAS GOTTEN INTO THE BUILDING!_" the woman shouted through the intercom, this time it reaching the whole CCG building. Akira finished her message, hearing the commotion of the CCG investigators through the walls. She opened the door in the observation deck and ran out, heading towards the doors outside. They were not prepared for this at all. As she was about to get out of the building to get her quinque, suddenly the wall collapsed. Dust and gravel flew everywhere, killing some and injuring others.

"Tsk tsk, no no. food doesn't move." The voice of a girl sounded through the now panic stricken building.

"Hey, I wonder where Onii-chan is?" another voice ask, it also female.

"Onii-chan is finishing up the trainee's. He should be here soon." And with that two girls came out, one with white hair and one with black hair. Kurona and Nashiro had arrived.

* * *

It was all over the news. Every channel was talking about how ghouls had somehow managed to get into the 13th ward CCG building. Ghoul groups were ecstatic. They were flocking to it left and right, as they wanted this more than anyone. **It was an uprising**. Touka stared in horror at the news report in the 13th ward, the news hitting her like a rock. Then, the reporter came on, now knowing something important. She tapped the stack of papers on her desk before reading them out loud.

"_This just in, we have the identity of the ghoul responsible,_" another news person came in and whispered something into her ear and left, "_actually now, its __**ghouls**__ responsible."_

Touka stared wide eyed as three pictures of ghouls with masks came on the screen. Two were female while the other was male, but that's not what made a lump come into her throat. Before she could do anything, the news lady started talking again.

"_The notorious ghoul known as __**Eyepatch**__ was in charge of the raid, along with __**Black**__ and __**White. **__The three ghouls somehow infiltrated the 13__th__wards' main CCG building and destroyed any way out possible. Around 40 CCG investigators are trapped and presumed dead, as these ghouls are in there still. CCG reinforcements are on the way, but didn't about this until it was too late. Other ghoul groups have star-_" the news lady was shut off as the TV suddenly shut off. But that wasn't it. Her lamp also shut off, and when she looked outside the whole of Tokyo seemed to be in a power outage.

"Damn, someone probably lodged a banana into one of the electrical plants." She whispered to herself. She started to go down stairs when she heard a few thumps and a crash followed by some dishes being broken sounded. Touka sprinted down stairs and found what made the sound. Yomo was laying on the ground, unconscious, with glass shattered around him. A table was also broken and she looked at who did this. Ayato was on the ground, bleeding from his mouth and touka ran over to him and started to help him up.

"Ayato, what happened?!" She whispered frantically. She looked around and shook the boy back to the real world. He stared at Touka for a while, a glazed look in his eye. Then, Ayato's eyes went wide in shock before he whispered, voice trembling.

"T-ta-ta-Tatara…" and with that Touka felt a looming shadow over her. She turned around to see the leader of Aogiri standing over her, eyes perched upon her.

"Now, now. Miss, you cannot go around stealing_ my_ items. You'll have to come with me. Tatara grabbed Touka by the face and shoved her against the wall, causing her to spit out blood. He did it again and again until she drifted out of consciousness.

* * *

Kaneki was walking down a dark corridor, glass and rubble crunching beneath his feet. Kurona and Nashiro were at the main part of the building, taking care of "setting the table". He was going around and killing any extra investigators that might be clawing themselves out. It was all according to plan, and once he got Peirrot out of hiding, he would slaughter them all. Kaneki stopped as soon as he heard a voice coming from a room to his left. Was that…praying? '_No matter,_' he thought to himself, '_it won't matter what he asks for…_' Kaneki walked into the room, kakugan ablaze, and saw a man. But this man was slowly dying, as a giant metal pole was sticking through one of his lungs. Kaneki left the room after a more thorough inspection.

When Kaneki was done, he started heading back towards where Kurona and Nashiro were. He could already here commotion, as he planned to NOT kill everyone in the room. Well, (hopefully) Peirrot would come along soon. As he walked into the room, he heard Kurona greet him.

"Hello, Onii-chan. How was the clean up?" Kaneki just looked at her for a moment before answering her.

"It was almost a waste of time. Almost everybody over there died the moment you two came in." Kurona smiled under her mask, taking in his praise. He started walking towards the opening which lead to the room that everyone was in. Kurona went ahead of him and made sure everything was ready. Kaneki walked into the room, the small amount of light leaking in through a hole in the roof. Everyone was looking up at Kaneki while the twins sat on some rubble in the distance.

"Well, it looks like this will work out after all." And as soon as he said this, the wall in the back blew out wards, causing many deaths of some of the CCG investigators. Four people in clown masks walked in, two female and two male. One was wearing a clown with a smile and a black trim around it. Another was wearing a chipmunk like face on hers. The other man was wearing a black and white clown mask with one tear on his left cheek. And the other one, Kaneki recognized, was **Itori**.

"Well, well. Just the woman I wanted to see," he said in a cold voice. Peirrot just stared at the other ghouls, while Itori stood there in shock, "how will they be served? I wonder?"

"Black, White, take care of Nico and Shouta. I'll take out both Roma and Itori." Kaneki stated firmly, cracking his fingers.

Before they left, Kaneki whispered in a voice none had heard, "**and kill any investigators any other chance.**"

* * *

'_S-so he is alive….this isn't good…_'

Itori was standing there with wide eyes under her mask. They had come here to have fun and kill the last of the CCG in this ward, but were greeted by a worst sight. Kaneki ken was standing in front of her, with two other ghouls. By their scent they were **all** half ghouls. As she stood there, her mind still running through shock, Kaneki's two "Ghoul friends" (lol) started to run towards them. Itori and her group got into battle stance, but were met with surprise as the two jumped over the group and aimed their rinkaku's at Noro and Shouta. This separated the two boys from the two girls. And when Itori turned around, she was met with a rinkaku to the stomach.

It hadn't even been five minutes and Itori was on the floor, heaving in heavy breathes. She looked up and was met with Kaneki's glare. On the floor, next to her was Roma. She had a hole through her chest and another through her right thigh. Itori coughed up blood as she looked to the other two ghouls fighting. She was relieved Nico was alive still, but looked back to Kaneki. He still held that glare. Then, he leaned down and asked in a cold malevolent voice,

"**Would you, Itori, atone for what you did?**" and with that Kaneki stabbed his rinkaku through her, all four tendrils scrambling up what was left. Nico looked over and saw what Kaneki was doing to Itori, and turned tail and ran. It was awful. They were slaughtered. Nico looked back just once to see Kaneki begin to dig into her flesh.

* * *

Touka shook out unconsciousness. She was in a dark room, with red and black checkered pattern to it. She tried to stand up, but found that she was bound to the chair with chains. Chains of quinque steel. The girl then tried to use her Kagune, but…it wouldn't come out. In fact, she felt weaker than she had ever been. Touka started to shake in worry as she kept looking around for anyone. Then she heard the squeaking of wheels. Followed by footsteps. As the figure came into view, she heard a crack of the fingers. He wore white shoes, pants, and tux. He had a red tie and had a crazed look in his eye. Touka's eyes widened at what was on the cart.

On the cart, were some plyers, along with those there were a few needles and what seemed like a knife? The man picked up a needle and looked at Touka that crazed look still in his eye. He then started to talk to the shivering Touka.

"Hello," he started to introduce himself, "My name is Naki, and I'll be torturing you for the next few days!"

The next few weeks would be dark indeed.

* * *

**So, to those who thought I was going to kill Ayato, you were wrong. This next chapter is making my skin crawl, as it's one of those chapters I can't wait to write! A looooot of weird shet going to happen to Touka after this. And I put some Aogiri tree in this, hopefully that fit in well. Also, theres an "easter egg" in here. I felt like doing it, and it made me laugh. Also, BANANA SHOVED INTO AN ELECTRICAL SOCKET! ZAAAAaaaaAAAAAP! Well, that's it for this chapter! Read me again later!**


	7. REunion

**Hello, readers. I am baaaack! Yay! Woo! Yeah! Celebrate! So, Ive been away doing some business, and would like to make up for my absence. But I cannot do so without responses to your wonderful reviews!**

**xxxDreamingflowerxxx: yeah…no. I got confused myself. I realized what happened, fixed it, and now it should be better. Sorry bout that. Also tried and found some of those spelling you noted. Also, the clowns were lured because they ran the 13****th****ward (practically) and they felt the need to be apart of it. But! I still love your reviews. Theyre long, and help fix mistakes in this fanfic. Thank you lots!**

**Ultimo fearo: ohyeah! Badass kaneki! Im trying to put some action to this, even if its in the hurt/comfort/romance genre(s). Glad you like it. Also, don't worry about touka. She'll be fine. It part of the plot. And it will work wonders on the plot, too!**

**Delta maurader: wait the chapter or…the touka thing…?**

**Qchronicles: YOU ARE HOLY SHET!**

**Spinoff: good to know you like this so much! And I don't believe that kurona and nashiro were killed, i think they were just hurt really bad. I should probably go check…**

**Daliapv perez: surprise! So last chapter surprised you? Well, that's a good thing if it did! Hopefully this one will, too!**

**So, I have now replied, and will now give you a chapter to read!**

* * *

Kaneki bit into the flesh of his foe, the blood pouring into his mouth and filling it with warmth. The flesh was tender, mushy, no muscle or not a lot. It even tasted good, unlike the other bitter ghouls he'd eaten. In front of him was a dying Itori, her breathes coming on shaky. He leaned down after swallowing her hand.

"Tsk tsk, don't die yeeeet." He told her in a voice like Rize's. Itori smiled and chuckled in shaky breathes.

"You…s-sound just like Rize…" This made Kaneki snap, his eyes glinting with evil. He leaned down and simply whispered in a voice that spelt death, "**Where is Kanou?**" And then he took her around the waist, and ripped out her kagune sack. She screamed in utter pain as he dropped her organ on the ground. He grabbed her shaking body and hugged it in mock empathy.

"Shhh shh shh sh…" And with that, he knocked her unconscious. He picked her up and walked over to Roma, who was also panting.

"I didn't expect you, of all people, to join with these assholes." He told her simply. Before she could do anything more, Kaneki stabbed his rinkaku in her head, brain matter splattering everywhere. He picked up itori and started heading towards the exit, before he was interrupted by Kurona and Nashiro.

"Are you going to go find papa?" Kurona asked with a tilt of her head. Kaneki just stared at her before moving on. He walked out into the open, the light pouring into his vision.

* * *

A scream was heard through out an underground lair. The room from which it emitted from was a cement room, the walls checkered in black and red. It was large, and yet in the middle there were two people. One was a man and another, a girl. One had blonde hair, the other had purple hair. The sound of metal piercing flesh resounded and the girl screamed. The blonde laughed.

"Wa hahaha! Yamori was right! This is fun! Well, that's all for today. I'll give you time to get better…" and with that, the boy rolled the cart out of the room and shut the metal doors.

The purple haired girl looked at her tattered clothes. They were torn, just as she was. She was weak. Pathetic. She looked at the blood on the ground. She was told by Naki that Kaneki had been through worst, and that if she made lived the first four days he would tell her what went down in that room. She had always wanted to know. But she never asked when she got the chance. She always yelled at him. And this was only day two.

She looked up at the ceiling, tears brimming on the edge of her eyes, "Was this what you went through, Kaneki-kun?"

* * *

Hinami was sitting at a table, her hands clutching her clothes. She was furious and sad. She was losing so much now. She thought it had ended, but apparently it didn't. The 13 year old looked up as the door opened and Nishiki and Yomo came in. They both sat down and looked at the each other before talking.

"Hinami, we're going to have you stay here." Yomo told her in his apathetic tone. Hinami gasped wide eyed before nodding in understanding. Before they could continue though, she looked up and asked them one thing.

"Please make sure the onee-chan will comeback! I don't want onee-chan to go through what onii-chan went through!" She shouted as she clutched at her skirt more.

"We will be certain to make sure she doesn't. Nishiki." Yomo then looked to the boy and he nodded.

"Uta-san said he would gladly come along, but Itori isn't joining. Or Roma. They seem to have gone missing," Nishiki summed up the situation, "we will be able to go at dawn."

Yomo nodded, "Hinami is to stay here under a friends protection." Hinami wondered who it would be, and the door answered her question.

In walked in a man with a brown leather jacket, and nice black pants. He wore a baseball cap and had brown shaggy hair.

"This is Clark. He was one of our old employees. He quit a while back, but he helped with some of Antieku's troubles." Yomo stated to everyone.

"Hello, seems like I'll take it from here." Clark waved and the other two left the room. He sat down on the couch across from Hinami, the girl not bothering to look at him. So, the man decided to start a conversation after about 15 minutes.

"So, I heard you had a onii-chan. Can you…tell me what he was like?" This caused Hinami to wince a bit, and the man felt a little bad.

"Sorry if it's a sore subject for you-" he was cut off by Hinami talking.

"He was a great onii-chan. He still is, even if I haven't seen him. He used to have black hair, until Aogiri took him."

"Oh, so those bastards took him?"

Hinami nodded, "We went to save him, but he was…different. He was still loving and caring, just…more violent. H-his hair went from black…to white." Clark jumped at this bit and thought for a bit. Then he remembered his friend, Haise. He had white hair and was currently missing.

He scooted closer before asking the question, "Did he have an eyepatch?"

Hinami went wide eyed with a small smile on her face, "You know onii-chan?!" and the conversation kicked from there.

* * *

Kaneki was pacing back and forth in a dark room, Itori in a chair across from him. She was quietly giggling to herself as blood was pouring from her ear. He finally stopped and punched the wall behind him.

"Damn it," he shouted as blood dripped from his knuckles for a few seconds, "why…why did you conspire with those tyrants, hmm? For fun?! Was that it?!" he stared at Itori who started to laugh maniacally. He clenched his teeth and knelt down to get face to face with Itori. He had just found out that Peirrot "teamed up" with Aogiri, and had decided to kill off the remaining Antieku survivors. They had taken Touka, and were going to put her through the same hell he went through.

"You have taken my life from me, my family, my friends…for that you will die." And with that he decapitated Itori, her head rolling across the floor as a centipede came out of her ear. He looked over to the desk that his mask lay, and put it on. Hey left Itori's body to rot in the dark room as he went to go save his family. The family he knew were still alive.

* * *

Yomo and Nishiki were sitting outside of a sewage entrance, waiting for their back up. They were trying to infiltrate the Aogiri base and get Touka and Ayato out. And how they knew this was the base? Because with a ghouls sense of hearing and smell, it was obvious. And the screams could be faintly heard. They waited another fifteen minutes before they heard the rustling of bushes behind them. Uta had appeared behind them with blood on his hands.

Yomo just looked at him as Nishiki asked with a growl, "What took you so long?"

Uta just looked at Nishiki, "I got hungry for some eyeballs…" they got ready to storm the place, but then one of the sewage lines under the road above broke. Two red tendrils came out, followed by a body of black and white. He retracted the tendrils as the lid of the sewage line spun around before dropping with a loud bang. Two Aogiri came out to investigate. The three ghouls watched intently as the black and white figure jumped down and took them out with stabs to the chest.

They didn't see the figure up close, but they saw one thing that struck them the most. That white hair. It flowed through the wind with fluency. He turned towards their direction and their hearts stopped. Well, at least Nishiki's. The white haired boy walked into the sewage that lead to the Aogiri "nest", and after they lost sight of him they followed.

As they were walking down the sewage line, Nishiki asked who that was.

"Even I am not sure. He had the scent of many ghouls on him." Yomo stated apathetically. Nishiki looked at Uta, who wore a frown on his face.

"What about you, Uta-san?" Uta looked up from his trance only to look back down and shrug. Soon, Yomo signaled them to stop. He sniffed the air and they stayed that way for a bit. The smell of blood was strong. **Really **strong. They stopped until the saw someone stumbling down the hallway. He was in the Aogiri cloak, but his face was different. It was the face that showed the ultimate fear. Before he could come any closer, a red tendril came and stabbed him through the chest and pulled him back. Yomo and Uta just stood there while Nishiki felt as if he could pass out any moment. They continued to walk forward, hoping to find it soon.

* * *

Kaneki walked down the sewage line. He knew that Yomo and Nishiki were following them, and Uta was with them. He didn't want to provoke Uta, though, as Yomo would probably defend him. He kept walking. He knew she was here. He knew where. And he know **who** he would kill. As he walked in he finally made it to the underground base. They made it look a lot like Kanou's lab, and Kaneki decided to take the time to stay in the shadows. He climbed the wall and looked around, until he noticed Naki exit a pair of doors. His cart was with him, Kaneki crawled over to the door. This was it. When he would come back, but only for a short while.

* * *

Touka was sitting in the room, it being the third day of her torture. Naki had left her scarred, he didn't cut off her toes. No, he kept **stabbing and stabbing and stabbing and stabbing**. Touka clutched her face. She started to cry. The tears streamed down her face as she wanted nothing more than to return home. She heard the metal doors open, this time slowly. She heard footsteps, and imagined Naki walking in with plyers in hand. The blood covering her over and over again.

The figure was over her now, she could see his shadow. Touka felt the breath on her neck and slowly looked up. In front of her wasn't Naki, but someone she had longed for…

"K-ka…Kaneki-kun!"

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuuuun. Well, this was interesting. Took me awhile but I finally got it done! Woo hooo! Yay! Disco party! Torture! Told you, no white haired Touka, Even though that gave me an idea for a new fanfiction (snicker snicker). Anyways, I will be able to type more now, and hopefully this is a great chapter! Also, hint hint, next chapter is gonna put the TOUKEN into this Fanfiction! See you all next chapter!**


	8. Protection

**Hey! i am back! With chapter eight….YEAH! TOUKEN! Now, I put out a chapter only a few days ago that asked for any proof readers. I have only gotten 1 so far, and that's okay because one proof reader is enough. But, I will show names later on. Anyways, this is supposed to be a TOUKEN chapter, and I will live up to my word. This fanfiction, however, will NOT have lemons! That's for the Oneshots that will be starting next month. But, I will respond to your reviews.**

**Spinoff: anticipation I like that. Don't worry, gonna start the TOUKEN, but it won't start getting too heavy until later chapters.**

**xxxDreamingflowerxxx: yes, kinda close to the "welcome back, Kaneki!" part of this fanfic. This will (hopefully) be an interesting chapter, as the hurt/comfort genre will also start. Aogiri and Peirrot were kinda doing each other a favor. Peirrot would give Ayato's location, while Aogiri would give them something to do. Aogiri's part of the deal will be included in this chapter, too. Also, he did leave, but he swore (on an unhealthy note) he would "pluck the bad coffee beans from the bunch". He was looking for people who were threats at the time, but Uta and the clowns were not threats. Oh and don't worry, Touka won't be eaten!**

**SomeRandomGuyOntheNet: thanks, I will. In fact, I am right now!**

**Daliapv. Perez: good to know you liked last one!**

**Acnologia Prime: oh don't worry! This Fanfic isn't going down! I'm staying with this one to the end!**

**Lord joyde: ikr, that save was amazing. Lol**

**Qchronicles: DON'T DIE! I STILL NEED YOU TO REVIEW!**

**Also, as I'm writing this, I am listening to TG sound track. Very helpful!**

* * *

The boy stood in front of her, his white hair flowing in the cold breeze that came into the room. The checkered cement seemed to fade away as she stared into his eyes, one ablaze black and red. He stood there and stared back at her, before whispering very lowly a threat.

"**Everyone here will die…**" he stated before he cut off the chains around the chair. The purple haired ghoul stumbled out of her chair, only to fall down and his the cement. Kaneki helped her up, and aided her to the door. But, before they could get there, Naki walked in. he seemed furious, as he instantly brought out his koukaku, and started trying to stab Kaneki. He swiftly dodged before releasing his rinkaku, Touka still in arms. It was a swift battle, as Kaneki wasn't and SS rated ghoul for no reason. He walked over to Naki, who had gotten up, and stabbed him with his four tendril. Two penetrated the thighs, and the other two hit his shoulders. He fell down, the injuries making him stumble. Before he could hit the ground though, a worm like Kagune caught him in the air. Standing in front of Kaneki was none other than Noro, his Kagune coming back to him with Naki in its 'jaws'. Kaneki narrowed his eyes, a glare being sent towards the man. Naki wreathed around in the rinkaku's grip.

"NO! I STILL NEED TO GIVE HER SOMETHING!" Naki laughed out maniacally. The blood was pouring out of the mouth of the Kagune as he writhed around. He grunted as he pulled something out that looked like a tape record like thing. He put all his power into a throw towards Touka, the item flying into a pair of hands Kaneki's hands. He took a look at the tape record while Naki was hauled off by Noro's Kagune, his maniacal laughter echoing in the room. Touka had passed out in Kaneki's arms, her steady breathing telling him that much. Kaneki's eyes widened at what he read. The tape record had written on the name slot 'BOSS YAMORI AND HIS TOY'. This sent shivers down Kaneki's spine, the memory coming back to him to clear. He started mumbling under his breath as he remembered.

489

482

475

468

461

He stopped mumbling as a pain reached into his head, and he felt Touka stir in his grasp. He looked forwards at the sound of screams.

"So, they got here finally. About time." The white haired ghoul said to himself. He took the tape with him, as he would dispose of it once he confirmed what it was. If this was from someone different, he wouldn't allow Touka to watch. If it was his torture, he still wouldn't let her watch. He didn't want her to pity him. Nor did he want to scar her. He walked out of the room, the main base now smoking from explosions and bodies lying everywhere. It looked as if Uta and Yomo went all out, while Nishiki decided to look for Touka. Kaneki smelt the air for the three, and caught a whiff behind him. He was about to turn around before he was interrupted by a voice.

"K-Kaneki-kun?" Kaneki looked down at the voice, Touka staring at him with bloodshot eyes. He only sat and stared at her before he started walking towards the exit. Before he left though, he was halted by Uta.

"Uta-san." Kaneki growled, his blood boiling. Just his face made him want to vomit. Kaneki tensed up as the man smelt him real quick before growling himself.

"So, that's why Itori is missing…" Kaneki just pushed pass him and walked out, Uta staring blankly at where Kaneki was standing. Yomo and Nishiki soon saw him and ran over, Nishiki asking him if he knew the white haired boy.

"That," Uta started as Nishiki listened, "was our dear friend, Kaneki Ken."

* * *

Touka slowly opened her eyes as the sun hit her face through a window. She rubbed her eyes, but stopped as she felt a cut above it. She scratched a little and realized what had happened, her memory coming back that from that night. The purple haired ghoul grabbed her head as a pain crawled through her head. She sat there for a few minutes before she heard the door open and someone walk in. She looked up, and her heart stopped. Standing in front of her was a white haired boy, with a white eyepatch on his left eye. Touka couldn't speak, as a lump had made its way to her throat. After staring at the boy for what seemed like an eternity, she finally had the courage to talk. But before she could, he shushed her with a finger to her lips.

"It's alright Touka-chan. You're safe." It was only these words that brought her to tears. The boy knelt down and hugged the girl, her tears seeping into his black trench coat. After she calmed down a bit, she finally asked the question.

"W-what did happen in Aogiri that night, Ken?" Kaneki's eyes went wide at two things in that sentence. One, she used his first name. Only his mother had used his first name, everyone else only used 'Kaneki'. Second, she asked him about his torture. This was something he had kept from everyone. He had watched the video, and wanted to throw it out, but he couldn't. He just couldn't. So, in response he only said one thing.

"I'll tell you later. But first, there is something I must ask you." Touka nodded, allowing him to continue.

"Do you…hate me?" Touka let out a gasp at even the thought of that. She didn't know how to answer, as it was a question with no answer that she could have given. At least, not in the past.

In response to that question, she simply pulled away from him to look at him in the eyes. Touka then shook her head before she plunged her lips into his. The heat of the moment and the memories of pain all flood back into her, and all that did was make her love him more. The kiss wasn't electrical, it was mellow. Like biting into a cake. It was sweet, and Kaneki was in shock. But, he soon recovered, and kissed back. There was no hiding it now, the fact that his question was answered. The girl hugged around his neck as they stood that way, lips combined in what seemed an inevitable fate.

They soon departed for air, blushes filling into their cheeks. Touka felt like she could die of embarrassment, as she wasn't accustomed to the whole 'affection' attitude. Kaneki on the other hand, seemed to be rather happy at the response to his question. He looked at her before he smiled a warm smile, it touching her heart. There were no need for words in this conversation, as both could read the other and how they were feeling. Kaneki got up and walked out of the room, grabbed something, and walked back in. in his hands was the tape, along with a sad smile planted on his face.

"Please…don't ask me about it. It just…hurts too much…" he stated as his hair covered his eyes. The half ghoul handed the tape to Touka before he left the room. She read what it said and she tensed up at the words written. She looked at the VCR and the TV and, with a shaky hand, put the tape in. The ghoul turned on the TV as it started to play.

* * *

Nishiki was pacing back and forth in the shop, his thought leading him out of the real world. The fact the Kaneki was still **alive** was bothering him. Even if he owed him, it was weird to find him alive. He went up against the CCG's Shinigami, there was no way he could have lived, right? As Nishiki kept pacing, Ayato came into the room with a blank expression on his face.

"So, is Hinami-chan okay?" Asked Nishiki without looking up from his thoughts. Ayato didn't seem to hear him as he didn't reply, at least not until push came to shove.

"HEY! Answer?!" Ayato shook from his trance and nodded, as nothing was meant to be said. All there were was two people in shop with four more upstairs.

Speaking of which…

* * *

"But he KILLED Itori!" Uta shouted out. This was the first time anyone had seen or heard him angry…ever. Clark was standing there listening to the conversation, while Yomo replied with an apathetic tone, "we don't know that for sure."

Uta seemed to be getting pissed, as he fumed at that. "Bull! God damn it, you could smell her blood! I know you could!" Now, that Yomo couldn't deny. Kaneki did smell of Itori's blood, as well as her Kagune. But it was just hard to believe that he would kill and eat his own friend.

Meanwhile, as this was going on, Hinami was listening through the wall in the other room. She had been crying. Her eyes were red and she was sniffling.

"Why…why Onii-chan…come home…" and with those few words, she fell asleep. The whole incident brought worry and sorrow to everyone. They were worried that Kaneki had finally completely lost it, and was going to eat Touka. The sorrow, came from being sorry for Kaneki. IF he was crazy at least. But, no one knew where he was, or what was going to happen. So, all they could do was wait.

* * *

Touka watched the video for the whole day. Ever since the kiss in the morning to around 9 o'clock at night. She was cry and throwing up, the scenes being too much for even a ghoul. And compared to her torture it was nothing. It was hard to imagine the week boy had survived 10 day of going through this, and it changed him. It changed him a lot. When day 1 of 10 was over, she decided she didn't want to see anymore. The purple haired ghoul stood up and walked over to Kaneki's room, as this was an abandon apartment of sorts. Or, it was a resort for ghouls. He had apparently made friends with the owner, and the man owed the half ghoul a favor.

As Touka walked down the hall, she finally came across his room number. She stood there before she knocked and waited for an answer. Touka heard footsteps as Kaneki opened the door.

"Oh, Touka-chan." The boy said as a blush slowly crept onto his face. Touka also started to blush a little as well, before Kaneki invited her in. She sat down on his bed and straightened the covers, as he just stood there, leaning against the door way. He, then, walked over to his fridge and grabbed out a human hand and started munching on it. Touka made a quick note of how he seemed to not care he was eating a human, another thing that had changed about him.

"So," Kaneki started a conversation after a few minutes of silence, "what's up?"

Touka just smiled a sad smile before replying, "I don't think I can sleep on my own after seeing that…" Kaneki smiled a bit before frowning.

"Well, you can have the bed and I'll have the couch." Kaneki told her as he started to get a pillow off the bed. That is, until Touka grabbed his hand. He looked at her with a shocked expression, as he wasn't expecting the sudden movement.

"No, Bakaneki. I can't sleep alone tonight." After saying that, Kaneki got the message. He sat down on the bed and held Touka, as she huddled up against his chest. The only thing that went through her mind at that moment were two things. One, was she also took note of how his chest seemed colder than when he first came to Antieku. Second, was a thought that almost made her cry.

_'__I miss the old you…'_

* * *

**Now! That was a chapter! Woo! Yeah! Happy TOUKEN! Took me a while, and I would like to announce the proof reader of the FF from now on. It only one guy/girl, and you'll start proof reading next chapter. WHICH, by the way, the proof reader will be RandomGuyOntheNet! You will start proof reading next chapter. Also, I will be working on this a little less, as jobs are getting heavier on my shoulders. Its..not easy. BUT! I will not stop! And hopefully this was a grand chapter! See you all later!**


	9. REturn

**Hello again! READERS! YAS! I'm back! And so happy about last chapter! It made me feel tingly inside when writing it! It's good to know that people liked it. The feels in last chapter may be satisfied, but there is more to come later. Maybe even a lemon or two! Sadly, I will not be replying this time to any reviews, as I want to make this fast and quick. I really want to do this chapter.**

**Also, this chapter it proudly proof read and edited by SomeRandomGuyOntheNet. All editing credit goes to him. Other than that, everything is good! On with chapter 9!**

* * *

Kaneki was wide awake in bed. He couldn't sleep. He wouldn't sleep. He felt he didn't need too. He turned over in his bed, and faced another body. He gently smiled at the rise and fall of her chest, telling him she was asleep. It had been two weeks since he rescued Touka, two weeks since she watched the video, two weeks since he could've killed Uta, but he knew better. Touka couldn't sleep at all. The video of the first day had been to terrifying, even for a ghoul. Kaneki watched her for a bit longer before he clutched his head. A sharp pain seeped into his head as he squirmed and fell off the bed with a 'thump'. It was getting worse, his hunger. The noise seemed to have woken up Touka, as she sat up with messy hair. Kaneki tried to tell her to get out of here, but nothing came out. The pain was enough to make him unable to do anything other than sit and cower. Touka finally looked over at where Kaneki SHOULD have been, and gasped when she saw him on the floor.

"K-Kaneki-kun?!" the purple haired ghoul gasped out. All the boy could do was groan. Until he gasped himself at what he heard.

**_You have food right in front of you, what will you do now?_**

He started to panic. He was going to turn into a kakuja. He was going to kill everyone in this building. He tried to get up, but the pain was too great. Suddenly, he couldn't see Touka anymore. She was now in front of him. The girl leaned down, the two only a breath apart, as Kaneki kept grunting in pain.

"G-et… a-wa-y…" Was all he managed to get out, but Touka just grinned a bit. And soon enough, she placed her lips on his. Suddenly, the pain disappeared. It vanished, and he felt like he could breathe again. When she was finished, she departed and looked at the white haired boy through the dark room.

"What was that, Kaneki-kun?" The girl asked, her voice shaking with worry. She had never seen one of his melt downs before, so she was worried sick. The purple haired girl was shaking in worry and fear,

Kaneki felt at first, a little bad. "I… have sharp… pains every now… and then…" Kaneki told her, his heavy breathing only allowing a short amount of speech. Kaneki suddenly felt dizzy, his vision started to fade. Touka must've noticed this, as when he began falling back, she quickly grabbed him. The last words that left her mouth before passing out were ones of worry.

* * *

Hinami was crying again. She had been crying a lot lately, and hadn't left her room other than to eat and clean herself. It was almost the same way she acted when her mother died. As she was sitting in her room, she heard a knock at the door. She just looked up at the door before whispering, "Come in…"

The man at the door opened it, and standing there was Uta.

"Well, hello Hinami." The man greeted the girl. She just sat there and didn't reply, too sad to do so. Uta smirked at this, as this would turn to his advantage. Kaneki didn't deserve the love of this girl, so why not crush it right here and now. _'I'll be luckier if she kills herself out ofdepression…'_ the man thought. He was going to cause as much pain to Kaneki as he could.

"I have some news about Kaneki and Touka…" he stated in a fake tone of sorrow, Hinami perking up.

"Onii-chan and Onee-chan?!" Uta nodded and Hinami became more engrossed. She wanted to see them again.

"Apparently, Kaneki hasn't been…eating his 'food'." Hinami seemed to sadden at the thought of Kaneki being sick, if that's what he meant. But no, it wasn't.

"He has been eating other ghouls…" and those were the words that lit her ablaze. Tears brimmed at the edge of her eyes, knowing what was going to come next.

"He has been seen as a kakuja…"

* * *

"HEY! I FOUND SOMEONE!" as they dug up the person under the rubble in the 13th ward. The most recent site of a ghoul attack on a CCG building had been undergoing a search and rescue. They had only found five people so far, four of them being on the list of most recent CCG trainees. Akira Mado had survived surprisingly. They were now getting yet another out of the destruction, it being around two weeks without any luck of survivors.

"Nope, he's dead. Damn bastards. They took us completely by surprise…" one CCG investigator stated furiously. This had taken the CCG's numbers down by about 50. And they were hunting them down, believing they were somewhere in the 13thward. The CCG had gotten information regarding their attackers, mainly the Eyepatch. Being a one eyed ghoul, they had learned a lot of things. He could potentially eat human food without being sick, it might taste bad to him, but his stomach could tolerate it, allowing him to blend into human society better. He had an advanced healing power, probably as good as Noro's from Aogiri. That, and he could get past the sensors in any CCG building.

This gave him the upper advantage. Their informant? Akira. Apparently he had come in under the name Haise Sasaki, and had been 'Trained' under Akira.

"Sir, from what we see here, Eyepatch is more dangerous than we thought." One CCG investigator told another, or other known as TakeHikaro. The man had seen the battle with the Eyepatch and Arima. He then started walking away, but before going out of sight, he gave an order.

"Classify him as an SSS-rank ghoul…"

* * *

Kaneki awoke very suddenly amongst his bed, sweat beads coming down his face. He felt tired, yet he was on full alert. The boy sat there for a minute, trying to slow his heart beat down. Soon, the door opened, and Touka walked in with a black shirt and shorts. She sawKaneki awake and gave him a small smile.

"Well, look whose awake." The purple haired girl said as she walked over to the bed.

"What…happened last night?" Kaneki asked slowly, earning a surprised look from Touka.

"I'm surprised you remember. You were on the ground having an attack of sorts…Ken…what's going on?" Kaneki looked down. He wanted to answer honestly, but if he did, he didn't know what she would do. Kaneki sighed, this was a tough answer. He decided to roll with it.

"Nothing really, just haven't been eating right." Touka seemed to believe this, as she seemed to calm down at this.

"Don't make me force feed you like last time!" She suddenly shouted. This allowed Kaneki to chuckle a bit.

"Like that would happen…"

"Oh it will, Bakaneki! If you keep it up!"

* * *

Hinami was crying again. She had just heard from Uta the possibility of Touka being eaten by Kaneki, him being a cannibal and all. Also, it was nearing her birthday, and the two wouldn't be there. The ghoul wept on her bed, Nishiki had come in earlier to try and cheer her up, but it didn't work. She just sat there. Sat there and cried.

"Why, Onii-chan…don't eat Onee-chan…" Hinami squeaked to herself, the thought being too much for her to handle. Soon, she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Kaneki walked out of his room, dressed completely in his normal attire, AKA his battle suit. He grabbed his mask off of a desk and looked at it for a little while. Touka came out behind him, a questioning look on her face.

"What's with the battle suit?" The girl asked Kaneki, who just glanced at her before looking back at his mask.

"I'm returning you back to the 20th ward. It's too dangerous for you here…" before he could finish, Touka suddenly hugged him from behind, clutching him tight. He felt her shaking a little bit, and asked what was bothering her.

"I don't want you to leave…" Kaneki stiffened up at this, realizing how this scenario had become reoccurring. He didn't know what to think. He just sat there before saying anything else.

"This is my last act of protection Touka-chan. After this, I will be hunting some people down…" Touka flinched a little at those words. This hurt her. She might not see him again.

"Don't worry. Just because I won't have your back doesn't mean you won't see me, Touka-chan. The people I'm after are closer than you think." Now Touka wanted to know. As she was about to ask, Kaneki squirmed out of her grip. The boy was on the other side of the room, staring off into space. Touka just stared at him with a sad face.

"Who," Touka started, catching Kaneki's attention, "Who are you after?"

Kaneki just smirked at her curiosity. He found it amusing, "I won't tell who, but what they did."

Touka perked up at this. Anything to help Kaneki, she would do it. She wanted to help. "They took my humanity from me." Touka seemed to know what he meant, as they had been on this subject in the past. The fact that he had found out wasn't something she expect. Toukawalked over to him and looked at him in the eyes. They held a longing for revenge. A thirst even. As she stood there, they seemed to draw closer. It was hard to tell, but soon enough their lips met. It felt exactly like last time, except it was longer. After about what felt like years, the two backed away from each other to breathe again. They both looked away, avoiding the others gaze, a blush filling their cheeks.

"Come on, Touka-chan. We're leaving now." And with that they headed out the door.

**NOW! Woo! More Touken! Yay! Gotta say this one was nice and Touken filled, with more of a trust relationship developing. Again. Thank you SomeRandomGuyOntheNet. Your proof reading skills are helpful! So, Kaneki's now an SSS rank ghoul. Touka is REturning to Antieku. Hinami is upset. and Uta is trying to hurt Kaneki anyway possible. man, lots of crazy! Thank you all for reviewing and such. It means lots to me~**


	10. The Stir

**Okay, so this is going to be a chapter filler thingy, and with this'll I'll also put up a poll…probably. I want you guys to decide who he'll fight next chapter. Other than that, there's this. You see, I finally got a day off and decided, "Well, my Tokyo Ghoul fanfiction needs a REAL update." So I set to work. Though this was short, and I was a bit lazy while doing this, it'll only make the next chapter longer. Not to mention thinking, as trying to remember all this stuff from the manga is HARD.**

**Now, after this I will probably not update in…months. I'm busy, and can't really do a lot, especially with jumping between fandoms like i do.**

**A quick shout out to xxxDreamingflowerxxx for understanding my struggles with fandoms. Jumping back and forth, writing new stories, springing with new ideas. All of it is hard to work with. You work on one thing, only to become attracted to something else and almost forget about it. So, with that I would like to say, sorry.**

**Sorry SomeRandomGuyOntheNet, for not sending this official chapter sooner for you to proof read. I kinda back out on you there, and that was more of a dick move on my part. **

**And then I'm sorry for everyone else who's followed, favorited, reviewed, all that jazz. As this is my most successful fanfiction on my page, I feel like I should have updated a little more instead of going silent with this for 6 months. **

**Also, I understand that this is a long-ass Authors Note, but I felt as if this needed to be said. I'll update Tokyo Ghoul: Reborn for Revenge as much as time will allow, as well as Tokyo Ghoul: Different Output. So, without holding you back any longer, I give you TG: RFR chapter 10.**

* * *

No one said a word. No noise, no voice. The whole of CCG was silent. After what seemed like years, but were mere moments passed, someone stepped up to a pedestal. About 70 CCG officials were present, all of which were from all the wards. They were kept in between rank 2 and below, as having a funeral gathering for 50 dead wasn't an excuse to have low security. However, as sorrowful as it was, a man appeared on that pedestal, ready to give a speech. The air seemed to become heavier. He cleared his throat before proceeding to speak.

"Today, we are gathered, to give our dear officers their passing into the afterlife. These men and women, who worked and fought, have been taken from us. Taken, by the monstrosities called…**Ghouls**." The man stated the name of them as if it were enough to throw up just by speaking it, "they have taken more, and the fact that has happened is unacceptable! We, the CCG, are here for a reason! Our purpose is to create a safe world for all, and to eliminate them from our ranks!"

"Now, I have heard news. We do not have just **monsters** against us. We have **abominations** of hybrids in our midst. This might be a…predicament, as we have never encountered them before, but this isn't something we will back away from," the elderly man coughed a few times, "we shall not back down! We shall not surrender! We will rid this world, and the next, from any and all **monsters** and **abominations! **Now I, **Tsuneyoshi Washuu, **Chairman of the Organization known as CCG, will join in the hunt to eradicate these **Beasts**!" and with those final words, the man known as Tsuneyoshi Washuu, stepped down from the pedestal. Everyone present sat silently for a few moments, before erupting in throws of triumph.

"The Onitune is fighting once again!"

"We shall rid them all!"

"Avenge those who've fallen!"

More and more, a chorus followed. More and more, they felt hopeful towards their goal. The complete eradication of ghouls.

* * *

They ran across the building rooftops, practically tapping each roof only to bounce to the next. They were traveling the second fastest way other than by bullet train. It was the only way to go undetected, even during the day. They paid no mind to those who thought they saw something, as they were too fast to even begin to see them. She struggled to keep up with him, and he felt as if he would leave her behind.

Suddenly, he stopped running, forcing her to as well. It wasn't enough that he was worried, but it was enough to make him think of what he was doing. He quickly glanced back at the purple haired girl behind him, sighing in relief as she was still standing there. His white hair flowed through the slight breeze, cold icy wind being flung about by the atmosphere. He motioned for the girl to follow him, but they went around the large group below via rooftop. He didn't doubt that they would be fine, he just wanted to get her back without them finding out she was a ghoul.

They didn't stop nor falter. If anything changed, they went faster. They were eager to return, or one of the two were at least. The wind billowed through the air as they sped, they're feet taking them where they needed to go. Suddenly, a large explosion off in the distance was seen by the two, as well as everyone on the ground. The man with white hair heard the girl gasp, causing him to look behind him.

"K-kaneki-kun…" the girl whispered in fear. Kaneki soon realized why she was scared.

He to, looked out towards the billowing smoke in fear, "We need to go, now."

* * *

A man stood in a studio, humming a small tune to himself as he worked his magic. He drew on paper before place leather over delicate leather. Sewing them together, tight and firm, he quickly and effectively polished the skin, making it somewhat shine. Picking off of the manikin head slowly before smirking at the new master piece, he placed it over his head and face. A new mask to cover the old ones. It zipped up diagonally and only had one eye to look through. The maniacal smile that accompanied it made it all the better.

Standing up now, he walked over to a coat rack and grabbed a black tuxedo, fitting on accordingly before slipping on nice dress shoes. A knocking noise resounded through the studio, making the man walk over to the door. Opening it for his guest, the two greeted each other.

"Uta."

"Shouta."

* * *

A little girl walked down a dark hallway with a red cloak, accompanied by other characters in red cloaks and masks. Her eyes were downcast, and her hair foreshadowed her face. There was a death-like stillness to the air, no sound other than footsteps seem to follow her. She felt alone, but she needed this. It was all for the better.

They stepped through and out the hallway and into another room, where there were 3 people. One was sitting in the center chair, the other was kicking her legs whilst sitting atop the small table, and the last man just stood. They sat in silence as the two escorts bowed respectfully.

"Dismissed." The man in the white robe stated apathetically. The two men left in a hurry, the door closing behind them, leaving the girl alone.

"Now, about you," the man began, "you said you wanted to join us. Why?"

"I need power." The simple sentence was uttered by the girl before she looked up at them, facing them straight on.

"Oh," The girl covered head to toe in bandages perked up, "and why would you need power from Aogiri, Hinami Fueguchi?"

* * *

The CCG waited for the arrival of none other than Arima Kishou, the CCG Shinigami, in the 14th ward. The reason itself was still unknown, other than the fact he had one objective that he _must_ complete.

Find Kaneki Ken.

* * *

**That was short, sure, but it was all I got from my day off. I also was being lazy while typing this, so it only amounted to around 1,500 words. But don't worry too much, the next chapter coming in April will be a huge continuation of this one. This one was more of something to get y'all riled up. Other than that, the poll is going to be about what the next fight should be. I'll check out the poll as much as I can. I'm not even sure if I'll be able to get that going in time. Anyways, favorite, follow, review, and vote on the poll. **

**Also, sorry SomeRandomGuyOntheNet, you won't need to proof read this one. You'll be doing that with chapter 11 and beyond. Didn't really wanna bother you.**


End file.
